


Call A Friend

by DefiFox



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Can be interpreted as love, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late calls, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiFox/pseuds/DefiFox
Summary: G2 may have won their game against HKA, but Mihael is far from satisfied with his own performance.





	Call A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at 2 am last night while stubbornly refusing to sleep. Quality might not be great, but I refuse to let a story like this one sit in my files unused. Have fun reading!

‘I inted pretty hard.’  
Mihael sat on his hotel bed, staring at his laptop. On it was a pretty worn-out looking Zachary, his face the only bright thing in the otherwise dark room. It was just after twelve, and he had some alone time in his room since Hampus was somewhere going out with Luka and Martin. Although Hampus usually responded a little annoyed when he was calling people this late, Mihael was pretty sure he was safe for the next two hours or so. 

‘Well, it wasn’t that bad. Maybe you were just.. unlucky or something.’  
Zach did that thing where he cut off the word at the end, an often unnoticed habit that he had. It always made Mihael smile a bit, and tonight was no exception. Zach shrugged while he said it, as if he wanted Mihael to believe that there might be a reason other than himself.

‘Yeah, right. You just tell that to everyone who watched, maybe someone’s pet will believe it.’

Zach laughed. It sounded a little hushed and static through the laptop and because there were people already asleep in the room next to Zach’s, but it still sounded bright. Mihael couldn’t help but grin as well, as he blinked against the bright lights that were hung up against the wall.

Mihael was tired, but this was the first chance he’d gotten to talk to Zach today, a little tradition they had been trying to keep up throughout scrims and stage games. Usually they found time right after dinner, or between matches in the hallway, but today they had played right after each other and Zach had sadly already been back at the hotel by the time Mihael finished. After the game came reviews and late dinner and soon a few hours had passed and it was midnight. 

Not wanting to give up on tradition, he’d called Zach anyway, and the latter accepted the call within seconds, as if he’d been waiting for Mihael. Mihael didn’t regret the late call, as there was something oddly satisfying about talking with Zach. He just managed to find the right combination of being serious and joking around, and it was just the thing Mihael needed after what was admittedly not a very smooth game. 

Zach pushed up his glasses and yawned before he talked.  
‘You’re right, it was pretty int. But everyone has those games sometimes, and you have a team that can carry when needed. I mean, if you look at us, we’re failing, man.’ Zach tried to look unaffected, but it was clear to Mihael that this Worlds hadn’t been easy on him so far. He’d been close to winning today, not very close, but still enough to feel the loss pierce through him like an arrow. 

Zach’s team had always been the one to upset, but both men knew that this group would make it very hard to do just that. Maybe the second half would bring its miracles, maybe it wouldn’t. Mihael didn’t know and speculating was no use. It was better to live in the present, he thought as he reached for his glass, standing on the nightstand.  
‘Yeah, but you’re in the group with the future world champions. What did you expect would happen?’

Zach furrowed his brow as he feigned a thinking pose. ‘Hmm, you sound a little over-confident, sir. Don’t forget that Invictus Gaming is still in the tournament.’

Mihael smiled at the memories of last MSI that came flooding through his mind. They hadn’t been able to beat Invictus Gaming in groups, and he still remembered the tension they all felt when playoffs began. G2’s coaching staff and players had been genuinely worried that Invictus Gaming would be able to get the better of them in a best of five, and the relieved faces when Team Liquid pulled off the upset had been priceless. That Team Liquid might do the same to them had never been an option in their mind.  
‘You’re totally right. I guess I should just pack up my things and go then, it’s all totally lost now.’

‘Yeah, revive those G2 vacation memes. That’ll make for a nice story’, he said, sipping from his hot chocolate. Mihael wasn’t sure if the beverage was hot anymore, but Zach wasn’t complaining, so it was probably still fine.

Mihael laughed. ‘Well, if we both go out now we sure would have a long vacation. Maybe we could grab drinks somewhere then, while we prize Invictus Gaming and TheShy.’

Zach nodded, a faint smile on his lips. ‘For sure, I mean, we could also just get those drinks either way after group stage, if you’re up for it.’  
He looked at Mihael, his eyes piercing through the screen and right into his mind, where confusion reigned. This was quite an unexpected twist for Mihael, but not one he found unpleasant. He’d gone out with friends many times before, so why should this be an exception?

‘Well, I can’t say no to that, can I?’  
Mihael played along with what he assumed could only be fake-flirting when he saw Zach’s smile and heard his semi-serious voice.

‘Of course you can’t, my flirting techniques are beyond human’, Zach bounced back effortlessly. He was a master at jokes and memes, Mihael had to remind himself. This was where he felt comfortable, Mihael could see it in his smile and his near-smug look. 

‘Well sir, it sounds like we have a date then.’  
Zach nodded and Mihael yawned, which caused Zach to yawn as well. Both men laughed in hushed voices, afraid to annoy or wake up people in rooms next to them. Mihael heard voices in the hallway, and looked at the antique clock that hung above their drawer. It was just a quarter to one, which meant that they were home a lot earlier than Mihael expected.

‘I gotta go now, the others just got back. Talk to you later?’  
Mihael got up as he spoke, turning off the lights and relaxing his eyes in the newfound darkness. He found his way back to his bed, where soft blankets were waiting for him.

Zach was almost whispering now, and Mihael had to turn the volume up just a bit to hear him better.  
‘Yeah, sure. Goodnight’, and with that he was gone. 

Mihael stared at the black screen of his laptop for a few seconds, wondering what Zach’s intentions had been. Eventually he gave up thinking, put away his laptop and prepared to go to sleep.  
When he fell asleep after quite some time, it was with soothing thoughts on his mind. No matter what else would happen this Worlds, he had gained one at the very least good friend from it all.


End file.
